Sith Emperor
The Sith Emperor was the deity of the dark side. Born as Marka Ragnos, he was known as many titles during his numerous attempts to occupy the galaxy. He was known as the Dark Underlord, Lacerus and the Sovereign of the Dark Side. Marka Ragnos As Dark Lord of the Sith for a century, Marka Ragnos presided over the Ancient Sith Empire before the Great Hyperspace War. Marka Ragnos was a master of the dark side, and foresaw the factions gathering around Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh would inevitably destroy the Sith Empire. As such, Marka Ragnos exiled the Lost of the Tribe Sith to the the Maw, anticipating they would be needed at a later date. He progressively imbued several Sith amulets with the dark side of the Force, foreseeing that the two amulets would be found. Marka Ragnos faked his death, and took command of the surviving remnants of the Sith in the Unknown Regions. Sith Emperor As Sith Emperor, Ragnos conquered a swath of the Unknown Regions from Yaga Minor to Belsavis. Using Sith alchemy to prolong his life, Marka Ragnos founded the Sorcerors of Rhand to provide a reserve should his eventual plan fail. His Sith Empire was sufficiently defined that Ragnos pushed the Third Great Schism through, though it ended surprisingly quick, as the Vultar Cataclysm destroyed the Dark Jedi before they could evolve into a threat that could weaken the Republic. He directed Viscountess Mireya to marry into the House Mecetti in 4200 BBY, moulding the Mecrosa into a Sith Order of assassins. Ragnos anointed Exar Kun as the Dark Lord of the Sith to set off the Great Sith War, and watched as the Jedi engaged in the Cleansing of the Nine Houses. The Sith Emperor watched as the violence massacred the Jedi, and, via the Trayus Academy, manipulated Darth Revan into creating a Sith Empire to 'defeat' him. Ragnos knew very well that the Sith Empire would implode eventually, and a real Sith would assume control of the Empire. Darth Malak did so, deposing Revan and turning the Sith Empire into a destructive force - massacring the Jedi. The untimely death of Darth Malak caused a Sith Civil War, and Ragnos prepared his own invasion of Republic territory. Darth Revan, however, had returned to the light, and headed into the Unknown Regions to fight Ragnos. The subsequent battles in the Unknown Regions were made even more complicated by the arrival of the Jedi Exile, and the Jedi and Mandalorians began rebuilding themselves, the Republic regaining strength. Ragnos' Empire took severe casualties, and it took centuries for the Sith Empire to recover. As such, when Ragnos finally invaded galaxy and triggered the Great Galactic War, Ragnos anticipated his defeat. When, after nearly three decades of fighting, he still had not conquered the galaxy, the Sith Emperor withdrew from his Empire, and created a peace that lasted thirty years. The Sith Empire grew more fractured, slowly but surely, the Sith Emperor watching. As anticipated, the Sith Empire was destroyed by internal factions, and Marka Ragnos fell into Chaos. He knew, however, that he would return. Dark Underlord With the emergence of Darth Ruin and the unification of the various Sith factions once more into a New Sith Empire, the Sorcerors of Rhand resurrected the Marka Ragnos. Taking the title of Dark Underlord, the Sith Emperor proceeded to proceed on a harassment campaign, creating the Black Knights. Raiding the Republic even as the Sith continued to tear themselves apart. He drew the attention of the Jedi, the offensive led by Murrtaggh and an alliance of the Mandalorians. Ragnos was too much for Murrtagh, and the Jedi Master was forced to fall to the dark side, the Dark Underlord faking his demise and retreating to Korriban. Murrtagh proceeded to ravage the galaxy, damaging the Republic severely. The Battle of Mizra shattered the Republic and the Jedi, but Ragnos elected to sit back, especially as the Jedi took control of the Republic and rallied it. During these years the Underlord experimented with differing forms of control, watching as Darth Rivan used Battlelords, and Belia Darzu mechu-deru to control massive Sith armies. Each failed, and the Underlord still couldn't find a way to control a massive Sith army. The New Sith Empire conquered most of the galaxy, but Ragnos knew it would inevitably collapse - and so it did, reunifying long enough for Darth Bane to crush the Brotherhood of Darkness. Lacerus Remaining on Korriban as an ageless Sith spirit, Marka Ragnos watched the factions of the Sith continue to proliferate, despite the 'Rule of Two'. The Sith rose and fell in 500 BBY, and Ragnos still watched. When finally the Galactic Empire did rise, Ragnos was skeptic that the Sith would succeed, and so began manipulating a Jedi Master into Darth Vassago. TO BE COMPLETED